Talk:Jacket/@comment-34944249-20180322092634/@comment-27241908-20180325135344
I'm not calming down, you're still fucking thick and you're still fucking here making this place thick too! I calm down when the job's done and you stop being a fucking idiot bastard pissing on my sidewalks. There's no 'troll' about it, asshole. Valk, Magnum, and me put this whole fucking place in order. It's not perfect, and we know it's not perfect. The fact you even bring up bullshit internet topics like 'DAT DUM SKELETON GAME UNDERTALE' (that trash from like what, 7 fucking years ago? How do you even remember Undertale to talk about unless you're an internet baby yourself?) or 'DAT DUM EMOTICON FILM' (I haven't been to a movie theater in 4 fucking years! I like Hotline! I like reading nonfiction books about war and trade routes! FUCK YOU!) betrays you really don't belong here. Your entire mind is a collection of maladaptive impurities trying to infect what is one of the very few actually-great cult games of all time. I don't fucking care for you, I care for you not ruining this shit any more than you already have. But lemme break this down into Teletubbies pudding for your Payday 2 playing ass. There was an issue of whether or not ADD ON CROSS OVER CHARACTERS WERE CONSIDERED CANON IN THE PAYDAY LORE. THAT POST YOU KEEP FUCKING POSTING FROM NOT-THE-HOTLINE-DEVS, CONFIRMS: YES, THOSE CHARACTERS CAN NOW INTERACT WITH THE PAYDAY 2 UNIVERSE AND HAVE THEIR INTERACTIONS COUNT AS THE OFFICIAL PAYDAY STORY. THAT'S ALL IT SAYS. DENNIS WEDIN, AS ALMOST ALWAYS, LEAVES THIS TYPE OF BULLSHIT UP TO FOR US TO DECIDE. WE'VE DECIDED, AND THE ANSWER IS 'NO.' IT'S NOT ONLY IMPOSSIBLE, IT'S RETARDED! IT'S A JOKE TIE IN! A LAME ONE!' IT IS FUNDAMENTALLY AND PLAINLY INCONGRUENT WITH HOTLINE, AND STYLISTICALLY INCONGRUENT WITH IT ON TOP OF THAT! I'D BE ALMOST COMPLETELY DOWN WITH ADDING MOTHER RUSSIA BLEEDS SHIT HERE, BUT PAYDAY 2?!!?!? FUCK YOU!' edit: google says undertale was 2015? what the heck am I thinking of? probably some yume nikki / ao oni / ib shit idk. It's even babier than I thought, then, lol. edit2: i think i was remembering lisa the first ?? idk these kinda games all run together. none of them are very good. i like killer7 and breakdown type weirdness over this. else heartbreak() was ok i guess too idk. edit3: yknow i've been thinking... payday 2 and MRB aren't like "HOTLINE CANON" (whatever that means), but they ARE Hotline tie-ins, so all the traits of the tie-ins should probably be detailed in wiki pages on hotline wiki too... Like all the mask descriptions and achievements and perks, the Non-Jacket and his umpteen deviations from actual Jacket, and his actors, the Fans in MRB and the MRB machines in hm2, etc. There's room for this stuff, but it's not the fucking actual-Hotline-Jacket page retconning Jacket's status as nuked-to-shit. Everything in good context... edit4: LSD dream emulator! That's an ok game like all those other ones too I guess.